This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To determine fetal and neonatal markers for fetal programming of polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS). This project continues to determine fetal and neonatal consequences of exposing female rhesus monkey fetuses to androgen excess during early gestation. Current results indicate that a hyperglycemic pregnancy induced by the androgen excess given to pregnant rhesus mothers may contribute to greater increases in infant body weight and hyperfunctional insulin regulation of glucose in prenatally androgenized female offspring. This work provides additional direct evidence for fetal programming of metabolic defects in this nonhuman primate model of PCOS. This research used WNPRC Assay Services and Animal Services. (Please read more on Dr. Abbott and his team's work in the Research Highlights section of this report.)